A Series of Events to make your heart flutter
by SeiiKanzaki
Summary: This is a whole series filled with BEAUTIFUL one-shot snarrys that will make you melt into a big pile of happiness and lust -
1. What Happens in Detention,Stays there

**Hello my children ^-^ I decided to write a few one-shots because why not *giggle***

**Severus: I DIED AGAIN?! Miss Kanzaki I swear...**

**Harry: Sev bear.**

**Severus: Fine. I'm sorry *rolls eyes***

**Seii: KAWAII NEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEEH**

**Severus: Holy shit**

**Harry: RUN!**

* * *

_**Even a  
Thorn  
Can be  
Made  
Beautiful**_

_Damn it! I'm late for a fucking detention with fucking Severus high-and-mighty Snape. What will it be today, scrubbing cauldrons, marking first years essays, reorganising his BOOK COLLECTION?!_

**"Sorry I'm late _sir."_**

**"Mr Potter, I trust there was no sarcasm in that remark."**

**"_No sir, Never."_**

_He points at a set of cauldrons that are rusty and discoloured. I glare at him then the cauldrons. You've gotta be kidding me! A large tin of black stain and a paintbrush lay on a desk, a scourer leaning against the tin._

_**"You've got to be kidding me..." I mumble**  
_

_**"I'm **_**not a 'kidding' sort of man _Mr Potter_, unless you want to be sleeping here I strongly suggest you shut your mouth and start work."**

I grumble once more_ and begin to scour the cauldrons one at a time._

_SEVERUS'S POV_

_There's a reason I got you to scour and paint Mr Potter. Ive known for a long time now I want you more than a professor should do._

**"Uhm.. professor 1 tin only did one cauldron..."**

**"Then go get another from my cupboard."**

**"I..uhm.. okay."**

_**Several seconds later**_

**"Professor... I cant reach it's.. .at the top!"**

**"Damn it brat!" **

_I trudge over to him and trip over his misplaced foot. He stumbles forward grabbing for something to steady himself. Click._

**"Potter..."**

**"Professor."**

**"Do not tell me ... that the door just shut..."**

**"I...uhm... no?"**

**"Potter."**

**"Why?"**

**"The door automatically locks and cannot be spelled open. The lock isnt realised until 8am."**

**"So we are stuck here?"**

**"Well done Sherlock you cracked the code!" I roll my eyes.**

**"Sherlock?"**

**"Don't tell me you lived in the muggle world for 11years and dont know who Sherlock is..."**

**"Who's Sherlock?"**

**"Oh dear... This is going to be a long night."**

_This part wasnt planned. Heh. Potter always getting himself trapped somewhere. Luckily for me the cupboard/closet is a tiny room with just enough room for two. Like the common broom cupboard a young couple kiss in, however this is a narrower version so if we sat we'd be tangled in a wierd array of !_

_Harrys POV_

_So we are stuck in this ! Just when I thought this night couldn't get worse! First i have detention with a teacher im supposed to hate but unfortunately for both of us, he makes me so hard i could hammer sponge into steel and I fantasize about him in my sleep and whenever I see Great!_

**"Potter, sit down. It will be uncomfortable at first but I'm sure the Boy-who-lived would rather be seated and taken care of?"He sneers at me.**

**"Only if you sit snape."**

**"My,my arent we daring today."More sneers.**

_I sit down on his feet and wiggle slightly._

**"P...Potter! Get off.. me .."**

_I smirk and pull him to the floor._

**"Sit sir, I'm sure you'd be more** comfortable."_ Using his own snide remarks against him, well done Harry._

**"I was...ngh..." **

_Severus POV_

_**"I was...ngh..." ** __As i tried to finish my sentence he sat inbetween my legs and moved back._

**"You were?"**

**"Qu..quite comfortable stood up ."**

**"Are you sure sir?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Sir whats this?"**

**"A potions book, brat."**

**"Read it to** me."_ It was more a statement than question._

**"When did the boy-who-lived become so interested in my** subject?"_ I snigger but all I received back is a book been thrust into my hands and opened to the beginning._

_Several hours past whilst I read the book and never had Harry been so quiet, not asking invalid questions or... Harry? HARRY!? It's Potter, Severus nothing more.. _

**"Sir I need to stand, sitting in the P.E position is very uncomfortable."**

**"P.E?"**

**"Physical Education; exercise. Muggle stuff."**

**"Oh."** _I stand gracefully and grab his hand, lifting him, or at-least attempt to. I wasn't expecting such a sudden weight and collapsed atop of the boy._

_**"Se..."**  
_

_**"**_**Finish your sentences Potter."**

**"Severus, you are.. on top of me..."**

**"Well done Sherlock solved the mystery twice in one day!" I sneer**

**"Severus.."**

**"Severus? Why you litt..."**

**"Please. Sir, let me call you Severus and you can call me Harry. Just while we are in here..."**

**"Very well.. Harry."**

**"Severus, kiss me?"**

_I was taken aback, I froze in my position and stuttered. Harry, golden boy, wonder boy and the Boy-who-lived wanted me?!_

**"Harry... You do not want.. me.."** _I sigh and move off of Harry, sitting on the far end of the cupboard with my head in my hands._

"Severus" _I heard him faintly, but ignored him._

_ReadersPOV_

_Harry Slipped his hand into the elders hair and tugged gently, revealing Severus's red face. His plump young lips captured his in a perfect battle of tongues, each trying to claim dominance, of course Harry let him won and kissed back gently. Both ends of the kiss were filled with many emotions but one stood out over them all..._

**_Love. _**

* * *

_End ^-^_ **This is a series of one-shots hopefully making up to about 50 chapters maybe most of them longer than this and maybe a few shorter. Accepting prompts after 20 have been written. LuvYuh All BuhBui ****  
**


	2. Happy Birthday Severus

**Prompt: A very special ****surprise**

**Severus's POV ^-^**

* * *

Gah. It's my birthday today. Not that anyone cares. I'm not expecting a gift from anyone other than Albus who insists and claims the present is from "All the staff dear boy I promise you." when really half the staff have no idea it's my birthday. Not that I care, no one else does.

Ugh. Double potions with gryffindor and slytherin. Not that my day could get much worse but believe will. It's always the same

First. Albus makes an announcement and hands me a present which is followed by a brief applause from staff and students who seem to care as much as I care about I open the gift and find a vial, book and a large tin of lemon drops much to my dismay. And after all my lessons are finished I am forced to a large party held by Albus and they eat cake and i sit in the corner, occasionally exchanging pleasantries with few staff and students who dare to come within 3 feet of me, which afterwards I send away with a sneer and a scowl.

And thus, it begins. I take my usual seat at the front of the room.

"Good Morning Children, as you all know it is Professor Snape's birthday today please do behave like usual and don't give him a reason to growl at us," Dumbledore shot a cheeky grin at me,"And here is your gift dear Severus, from all the teachers."

"Oh,thank you Albus. So kind." My words strike him like a dagger dripped in poison sarcasm. I hear a snigger on the Griffindor table.

"Open it Severus!" Minerva chuckles at me.

I glare once more at the old witch and briefly tear the paper and thank them. Oh look! A vial, book and a LARGE tin of lemon drops...  
I retake my seat and resume scowling.

*DOUBLE POTIONS ^-^*

"Your instructions are on the board, I trust **_none_**_ of you will mess up **Mr Longbottom and Mr**_** Potter."** I glare and saunter off to the next room to... 'relieve some stress'

About 20 minutes later I come back to the room to find the whole class working hard, a rare occurrence indeed! I nearly fainted! Potter was first finished AND he got it spot on!

"Mr Potter, a word after class please."

"Yes Professor Snape."

********************  
Class ended and Potter stayed behind like asked.

"Mr Potter, care to demonstrate how exactly you made your potion?"

"Uh..yes sir..."

He collected his things and sat at his desk while i watched.

Add salamander blood until the potion turns red.Stir until the potion turns orange.Add more salamander blood, this time until it turns yellow.Stir until the potion turns green.Add more salamander blood, until the potion turns turquoise.Heat until it turns indigo.Add more salamander blood until the potion turns pink.Heat until the potion turns red.Add five lionfish spines.Heat until the potion turns yellow.Add five more lionfish spines.Add flobberworm mucus, until the potion turns purple.Stir until it turns red.Add more flobberworm mucus, this time until it turns orange.Stir till it turns yellow.Shake and add until it turns orange again.Add honeywater until it turns turquoise.Heat until it turns pink.Add salamander blood until it turns green.

"Potter you have a little something right there." I point to my own face and he thumb moves toward my face and strokes the same position.

"On your face you brat."

"Oh, sorry sir" He swipes half-heartedly at the liquid and then looks at me.

"Potter it's still there..."

"Could you get it sir? I cant find it.." He blushed as my finger lingered on his jaw after cleaning him

"Severus..."

"Potter I..."

"Did you like your present?"

"Present?"

" I snook a box into the package Albus gave you while you were out of the classroom."

"Did you know, go fetch it boy."

He ran over to my desk, fumbling around not noticing the slightly erotic images I drew of him and me.

"Here sir, happy birthday"

"Thank you potter." I opened the box and a long glass *THING* lay there. I was stunned..

"P...Potter..."

"Harry."

"Harry?"

"That's my name, use it."

"Harry I... what..?"

"Its a glass dildo, it's cold and it works best if you are warm. Makes for an erotic combination. Its smooth and traps the sound you or your lover makes inside so if you ever need to wank and your alone with no-one to satisfy you. Or if you are teacher that enjoys listening to sex sounds whilst marking, that would explain the 'Hard and long' comments." I stared at him dumbfounded. Ive been a spy for years and he figures me out in 10 seconds.

"Who exactly would my 'lover' be Harry?"

"You..you're single?!"

"I would of thought that would of been obvious, there aren't exactly any gay teachers at Hogwarts ; None that take my fancy anyway." I snigger at his perplexed and utterly shocked face.

I blink slowly and feel cold lips press to mine. The brat was right. Cold on hot makes for an erotic combination! I kiss back slowly.

"I..I'm sorry!"

"Don't be a prick boy, I kissed you back."

"Why?"

"Becauseiloveyou."I mumble

"Huh?"

"Because I love you. Okay?! Run back to your common room and laugh at the pedophile twisted greasy bastard who kissed you back."

"I'm 18 Severus your not a pedophile. Your not twisted." He ran his hand through my hair and along my neck, breathing seductively, "Your not greasy. And your not a bastard. A git, yes. But not a bastard."He lunged for me once more and my hands flew to the small of his back.

"Lets...try out your... present Harry..."

"Severus.."He moaned sexily.

He unbuttoned my outer layer and half opened my white shirt, kissing the pale,hairless,scarred-ridden skin of my chest gently.

"Happy Birthday Severus."

* * *

**END ^-^**


	3. Pretty Green Eyes

Prompt- Pretty Green eyes

* * *

Harry POV-

* * *

"Its the dance in 2 hours and I havn't got a date or an outfit" I say to Ron

"Bloody hell Harry! It's the leaving party surely you have a date!"

"Ron I'm gay, no one goes to a dance with a gay guy."

"Yeah but..."

"Help me transfigure my clothes!"

We cast the spell and I quickly haul them on and run towards the great hall.

**Sevs PoV-**

"Albus I cannot sing!"

"Dear boy, I'm afraid you must, Minerva has requested it."

"To hell with Minerva! I am not singing!"

"Yes you are Severus. Sing for him or sing with him." I automatically understood what he was saying and I shrunk away and darted to the great hall.

"Quieten down children. First to sing is Professor Snape. Severus, if you please." Mcgonagal waved at me to stand at the microphone.

I mumble,"Bitch." and take my place before the children staring intently at me.

"Pretty green eyes,  
So full of sparkle and such light,  
Let me remind,  
You chose not to cry.  
Its all right,  
For your lover has come home,  
By your side I'll always stay,  
Never have to be alone." I begin to sing and the seventh years begin to dance

"Pretty green eyes,  
So full of wonder and despair  
Its all right to cry  
For I'll be there to wipe your tears  
And in your arms  
Together we're in paradise,  
And its so nice,  
You'll never have to be alone  
You'll never have to be alone  
You'll never have to be alone "

Wonder-boy sat alone at the back whilst Ron and Hermoine danced

"Pretty green eyes,  
So full of sparkle and such light,  
Let me remind,  
You chose not to cry,  
It's all right,  
For your lover has come home,  
By your side I'll always stay,  
Never have to be alone..."

As I finished, Harry's head rose and met my eyes.

"Mr Potter, I believe it is your turn?" Minerva glared at me suspiciously and he gradually made his way towards me.

**Harrys POV-**

"I would like to dedicate this song to... the man I love." Several gasps and gawks at me and i started.

"What is love  
Baby, don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more  
Baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more  
What is love  
Yeah  
Oh, I don't know why you're not there  
I give you my love, but you don't care  
So what is right and what is wrong  
Gimme a sign  
What is love  
baby, don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more  
What is love  
baby, don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more  
Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh  
Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh  
Oh, I don't know, what can I do  
What else can I say, it's up to you  
I know we're one, just me and you  
I can't go on  
What is love  
baby, don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more  
What is love  
baby, don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more  
Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh  
Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh  
What is love, oooh, oooh, oooh  
What is love, oooh, oooh, oooh  
What is love  
baby, don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more  
I want no other, no other lover  
This is our life, our time  
When we are together, I need you forever  
Is it love  
What is love  
baby, don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more  
What is love  
baby, don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more  
Yeah  
Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh  
Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh  
What is love?"

I look at Snape and walk off stage.

Then I run.

Out of the hall.

With a man in black tailing me.

**Sevs POV-**

_"Harry..Please." I whisper_

_"Don't follow me!"_

_"Who was your song for?"_

_"It doesnt matter!"_

_"Harry!"_

_"It doesnt matter!"_

_"I love you!"_

...

"What..?"

"I Love you Harry, my song was about you. I know I shouldnt love you, your greasy bastard potions master loving Wonder-Boy."

"W-Wonder-boy?!"

"Don't tell anyone I call you that."

"Severus.."

"Harry, who was the song about?"

He reached up and kissed me, lacing his small hands through my hair and lifted himself to sit on my waist.

As we ached for breathe I muttered,

"Well done on the robes by the way, I think only I noticed they were muggle clothes."

"Oh, Severus of course you would."

"Harry."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Gah that was crap ._. Oh well, hope you enjoyed, a better story may be out today or tomorrow


	4. 10 facts

**Hey guys, I wanted to get a few uploads out, however I've been distracted and had alot going on, I will try SO hard to get an upload out for you ._. once again I'm sorry.**

**Yes my actual name is Missy; Seii is my writing and roleplay name. **

**To make up for it here's 10 facts about me;**

**1.I stopped talking to my old friends to watch Anime and I developed a serious obsession, when my mum took my laptop away I sat in my corner and wouldn't eat, sleep or move until she gave it me back. **

**2.I hate the company of everyone, there are only 4 people who I can trust (Jade, Kyle,Ryan and Kiza) fully. Not even my family.**

**3. My favourite genre of anime wasnt Yaoi until 3 years ago, it was Horror.**

**4.I give myself up to easily and easily get hurt**

**5.I'll eat anything**

**6.I only cried when Snape died, the others I laughed, even Dumbledore..**

**7.I tried to kill myself because I was bullied for 6 years**

**8.I am Goth**

**9.I hate being alone but I hate being with others**

**10. Im usually with alot of people.. but im always lonely**


	5. Sounds like Sex

COUGH COUGH- CHECK THIS OUT EVERYONE CLICK IT FOR ME love you forever if you do /?ref=vh2Q8wHxc

_Hello my babies Im so sorry I havnt posted = Mum took my laptop (stupid cowXD) and stuff sorry sorry sorry_

_So, I had a request a WHILE ago from Reaping-Vampire and I thought OMFG WHY THE FUCK NOT._

_Here is the newest edition to ASOETMYHF ^-^'_

* * *

**Sounds**

**Like**

**Sex**

Severus Snape was a reserved, hostile being. He loved his snide remarks, trademark smirk, scathing comments and ability to make even an ex-student shit himself. Yes, professor Snape was not someone to mess around with.

"Harry?" Hermoine whispered to her friend.

"'Mione?"

"Listen, I know about... your gay. and who you ... like."

"How?!" He hissed," Not even Ron knows!"

"Shh! I.. heard you talking to yourself the other day and... well. Even though he's a downright _Bastard_ if he makes you happy, then...  
Im happy for you."she giggled quietly

"Thanks 'Mio."

"Here, Its from mcgonagall but you have more use for it than me."

"A Reaping-Stone? Are you saying I'll die?!"

"It means truelove you nitwit." She chuckled

"Oh.. thank you Hermoine. I love you, you know. As a friend ofcourse."

"I love you too, now I've gotta go before Minnie wakes up!"

"Minnie?"

"Mcgonagall... Minerva.."

"Minnie! Oh mygod!"

"Night harry"

"Night Mio."

Severus Snape was a lonely, intelligent being. He loved Potions, chess, writing and muggle plays.

Yes, professor Snape was not someone you can outsmart.

At exactly 2am Harry awoke his slumber deciding he needed the toilet. So being the cheeky, curious 18 year old he was, it was off to the slytherin bathrooms.

Slipping on his invisibility cloak he scuttled down the corridors, avoiding Filch and Snape. Snape however he did not see. *Must be in his rooms* he thought and took a detour towards the SexySnake territory.

Once Harry arrived at the door he realised it was open ajar. *Very unlike snape...*

"ngggggh... *pant pant* ahhhhhhh ghhhhh naahhhh * pant pant*... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *pant pant*... PLEASE...

PLEASE...Just... *Scream* PLEASE! Just pound me! Just stick it up my arse! AHHH NGHHHHHHHHHHHH grrruuuuuuhhhh *grunt pant*"

No... Severus couldnt be.. having sex with another man... NO! He shuffled futher around the door so he could just see snape... at his chair... desk turned over... quill in one hand... marking spewed all over the floor at his feet... in his other hand... OH GOD!

Severus Snape was a Horny,Sexual being. He loved Wanking, marking to sex noises, and teasing his nipples with a quill.

Yes professor Snape was not someone you'd expect to peek on doing this!

* * *

_WOW! I really enjoyed writing this! I love you Reap ^-^!_

_Im looking for a beta-reader/someone who reads before publish to check its not shitty! If you private message me ill send you my email. _

_PLEASE BE WILLING TO DO WORK AND CHECK IT ASAP! _

_Once i get a Beta i will be posting closer to 1 a week or 1 every 2 weeks. Im sorry for the inconvinience but id like a set time for you and i need time to_

_write good stuff and my beta will need time to check my shit XD i cant believe ive gone till now W/O a betareader! _

_Also vampygurl402 has given me a great idea of doing Pirates of the Caribbean because who wouldnt want to see two SEXY men getting it on?! I mean JOHNNY DEPP X ALAN RICKMAN! I'd die from bloodloss through the nose! Haha anyway guys hope you enjoyed. Love you all thank you Reaping-Vampire and vampygurl402_


	6. A note to all the lost

**I'm Back My Darlings ^-^' I'm glad you enjoyed my last story "Sounds Like Sex" I think that was my favourite one to write.**

**Dear Reaping-Vampire,**

**I always check the comments and PM for suggestions and you have some AMAZING ideas so  
THANK YOU for being my inspiration for the last story AND this one **

**HO,HO,HO LETS SEE WHAT YOUR INSPIRATION GAVE ME THIS TIME**

**Love,**

**Missy *heart***

* * *

**Yours**

**Truly**

_Sitting alone,_

_Cold in the dark,_

_no one listens to me._

_Fighting for life_

_Half on the line,_

_But I'm not meant to be alive._

_Falling back down_

_She's trying to drown_

_But when is fate ever kind._

_This is a trap_

_There's NO going back_

_No getting there in time._

_I'm falling for you_

_Falling forever_

_Even if my heart is beating out of time_

_I'm Falling for you_

_Falling forever_

_Will you ever be mine?_

He sat alone at his desk, quill in hand, colour faded parchment in front.

His wrist moved with uncertainty as he write his last request in

a letter.

_"Harry Potter,_

_As you are well aware, I am in hiding. As you are also_

_aware I am NOT a man of childish humour or favours._

_However, as a ' dying request ' There are a few things _

_I would like to inform you of and with perfect certainty _

_I do not wish for a reply._

_I love you. I never loved your mother. It was always you._

_I am the greasy bastard you grew up to knew. But I have  
__emotions (Excusing whatever childish rumours you students spout about me  
__being the devil, a vampire and a emotionless statue.)  
__But Before I died I had to tell you this._

_Signed  
__Severus Tobias Snape."_

But as our beloved potions master strapped the letter to his owl the owl flew towards the door and it opened to reveal a soaking wet James Potter.

"POTTER?!"

"Sir..."

"How did you find me..."

"I... the ring sir..."

"Ring..?" He looked towards his ring on his left hand ring finger, "This..."

*FlashBack*

**"Minerva."**

**"Severus. I cannot tell you! Figure it out. It was a birthday gift! Get over it!"**

**"But Minnie..." Severus tried to sweet talk her into things**

**"S...Severus! Don't call me Minnie...Not here. I cannot tell you!"**

**Minerva Mcgonagall had a bit of a fancy for Severus Snape a few years back although HEAVILY**

**denies she knows what he is talking about.**

***End of FB***

"You... Harry..."

"Its a sort of locator, Ive been able to find you and see you. No matter where you are. WHATEVER you're doing..."

"Whatev... Harry."

"I saw the note. You. Not into Childish Humour? Who rigged my rooms in your dungeon that i used for duelling training in 5th year to dance everytime i went within 15 cm of it? Who put a safe-flame charm in my wardrobe while i was bathing and when i came out i though i was going to die by flame."

"I..."

"Wait, Wait! Who transfigured my underwear into a COCKRING during a potions lesson AFTER you set some wierd spell to make me hard THEN a spell to make me become feverishly ITCHY on my ERECTION until I had to ask to go to the INFIRMARY to have those things removed. Ho-ho poppy was mortified." Harry's serious face held for a whole of 1 second. Then he collapsed into giggles.

"You said you'd never mention that again Potter!" But Severus began to giggle. Then stopped. Which caused Harry to stop.

"You giggled."

"I did NO such thing."

"YOU DID! Severus Snape GIGGLED!"

"Shut up."

"Hey Sev?"

"Sev?"

"Yes Sev."

"Yes Harry?"

"I..."

But the boy never finished his sentence as Severus pushed him firmly against the wall and began to Kiss him.

_***SMUT SMUT LEMON SMUT ROUND THE CORNER YAOI IS MADE***_

_**Harry Grasped the oldermans hips and pushed him back, setting him off balance landing them on a soft rug. They both wrestled for dominance and when the surprised elder finally hit the floor in a loss Harry had already began unbuttoning the mans many rows of buttons.**_

_**"Jesus Sev, not even in Hogwarts and you wear 6 billion layers with 10 trillion buttons!"**_

_**"I do believe, Mr. Potter that if I did indeed wear 6 Billion Layers with 10 trillion buttons i would be about 10 ft wide and struggling to breathe. Therefore I am wearing 4 layers and 70 buttons."**_

_**Something flew over Snapes head.**_

_**"Woops, 69 buttons now." And the boy winked.**_

_**"Dirty minded cheeky inpudent impossible ..." But Harry cut him off with a fierce kiss.**_

_**The elder gasped,"I do wish you'd let me finish Potter, Ever the impossible Handsome, perfect gorgeous forbidden... Prick I always remembered."**_

_**"Cheeky sallow faced bastard."**_

_**Severus ground up to meet the youngers' aching erection, the brat moaned irresistibly and licked Severus's collar , licking, nibbling till finally harry positioned him self over Sevs cock taking the 12inch thobbing organ into his wet cavernous mouth.**_

_**"Feels so good." Sev moaned feverishly Harry swallowed him all the way down. Sev's tip hit the back of his throat. Harry choked but Sev held his head down for a few more seconds, before letting him come up for air.**_

_**"Fuck, yes. You are amazing at this." Severus said falling back against the mattress and placing his arms over his head as he continued sucking.**_

_**Harry groaned.**_

_**"Will you let me return the favour?" Sev asked him, but he couldn't answer cause his mouth was full.**_

_**"Nhhhh" Sev was close to exploding but before , he grabbed Harry's Oak brown hair and held him down until all his cum came shooting out and into his mouth. He lifted his face.**_

_**"Drink it all. I want to see you swallow it." Harry looked in his eyes and swallowed. His warm saltiness rush down his throat and into his system.**_

_**"Good boy." He gave him a kiss on his lips before bending him all the way down to the floor. Sev grabbed the wrists that held his hands and pulled them over to put harry under him**_

_**"Let me suck you, while I prepare you." Severus suggested and Harry wriggled in his new position underneath of the older man on the floor with him. Since the younger's hands were being held,he guided his eyes toward his leaking prick and Snape sank between the mans legs . Harry knew what was coming but couldnt suppress a surprised gasp as he opened his mouth and took him deep in his mouth. Sev keeled down and started licking around Harry's anus. His skilled tongue rimmed the tight ring making the boy quiver and shake.**_

_**Sucking at his rim Severus moved his hands from the uke's wrists and guided the hands to his hair before steading him self on his elbows . Harry moaned intentional to the pleasures Severus was giving him. It caused a vibration which made Harry pushed his member deep down his throat almost choking him.**_

_**"Sev Please!" Harry groaned out under his breath. Sev licked his fingers and slid inside him.**_

_**"Relax or it's going to hurt more." He whispered.**_

_**The younger mewled in delight as the deep, rich tones of his lovers voice.**_

_**Harry sighed before grabbed some of Severus's hair, yanking him up so their noses brushed, sweet lips so tantalizingly close. "Sev... I want to try something..." he moaned out**_

_**Sev groaned. The younger shoved thoughts from his head as a mouth descended on to his.T hin soft lips their kiss stoking their mutual desire as their hips rubbed close. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus , and pushed Sev up gently so he straddled his lap, Harry draping his arms over Snape's shoulders as their kiss deepened into a sensual duel between their tongues and teeth. Severus bit Harry' s tongue before pulling out of the kiss, and Harry yelped at the sudden lack of warmth.**_

_**"I always was curious…" Harry muttered darkly as his hand gently massaged Omega's rear. "About how much punishment I can withstand…"**_

_**Severus moved his hips seductively in the air, grinning at Harry. "Is that an order?"**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**Snape needed no other provocation, flipping Harry onto to his stomach then giving his ass a hard squeeze before slapping it harshly with his open palm. Harry moaned, shifting his hips to the right and left as Sev's hand descended again and again, the sounds echoing off the walls and Harrys's low moans barely making it to the elders ears. His bottom was practically glowing red when Sev paused, rubbing the slightly swelling skin almost lovingly.**_

_**"Like that, hm?" Sev whispered teasingly nipped Harry's ear. "Sit tight then…"**_

_**and for the next few hours they had vigorous sex. Only when they both had come 4 times did they stop to breathe.**_

_***End of SMUT SMUT LEMON SMUT **__**ROUND THE CORNER YAOI IS MADE***_

Only after they finished did Harry finally speak a full coherent sentence.

"As I was saying before I was RUDELY and sexily interrupted..."he winked,

"Brat."

"I love you too."

Not even bothering to walk to their bedroom, they curled into eachother on the sofa in transfigured nightshirts.

_Lying with you,_

_Burning in the twilight,_

_I listen to you breathing ._

_Longing for love_

_Half on the side_

_But I'm not meant to be kind_

_Getting back up_

_Youre getting my crown_

_You are my king and I am your slave_

_Ill sit in this_

_There's NO going back_

_No running away this time_

_I've fallen for you_

_landed in your arms_

_Even when my heart is beating out of time_

_I've fallen for you_

_landed in your arms_

_Stay mine?_

_"Mr Harry Potter_

_As you are well aware, I am __NOT a man of childish humour or favours._

_However, as a ' Important Request'_

_There are a few things_

_I would like to inform you of and _

_I do wish for a reply._

_I love you. I never loved your mother. It was always you._

_I am the greasy bastard you grew up to knew. But I love you._

_And this is why I formally ask you _

_'Marry me?'_

_Yours Truly  
__Severus Tobias Snape."_

* * *

**AH Another favourite of mine! having the idea of noth many authors listen to you I decided to write the start and end song of finally getting what you desire. Ho-ho-ho Im s fambalamp (fabulous)**


End file.
